gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminator Salvation World War
Developer :Technology Games.Inc and Gearbox Software Genre :Multiplayer,Third Person shooter,Sci-fi Ratings :Teen (16+) Consoles :Apple Mac,PS4,IOS,Xbox One Release date :8 August 2020 Tagline :"Machines are the war." Terminator Salvation World War or TSWW ''is a 2020 game developed by TGI Washington branch and Gearbox Software.It follows the ways of the millennium era Terminator games but improved making it compatible to some online games. Intro The intro also is at the trailer,the start of the game and the cover back text. ''"You think you won?You think you win the war against us?You think you all are free?Wrong......You all shall suffer once more our force,destroy you once again like a crushed ant.And remember,we will win this war once more,and don't think.....you will survive......" Skynet This indicates that the game was set after the Resistance win the war against Skynet.Unluckily Skynet Returns. Gameplay Like Online game TPSs your only objective is to kill.But somehow Aliens Colonial Marines' playstyle was borrowed since Gearbox was involved.You choose 2 factions :Resistance or Skynet.As the Resistance you play as human soldiers while if you play as Skynet you play as Terminators.Each match can have you choose what side are you.The maximum limit of players in the match is 20 and each 2 team has 10 players.In the store you can buy weapons or upgrades for Skynet's Terminators.You can also buy perks that'll boost your human soldier.While to boost a Terminator you use upgrades. Multiplayer modes Each modes has different objectives for each faction. Deathmatch Your Survival is the only thing that matters.Kill everyone in the match from humans to Terminators.The player with the most score will win the game.The scores are differently listed which is: *Kill : 100 *Headshot :50 *Kill Assist :25 *Dual Kil :150 *Triple KIll :200 *Quadra Kill : 250 *Five Kill :300 *Six Kill :350 *Seven Kill :400 *Eight Kill :450 *Nine Kill :500 *10 Kills :550 *+10 Kill :600 Team Deathmatch You play as Humans or Terminators,two of them has the same goal :Kill the enemy.The Team with the highest kill count will win.Scores are not in The TDM. Supply Drop This time,the humans must get to the Supply dropsite to gain supplies.While Skynet's Terminators must destroy the Supply Drop site.If a human manages to get there,defend the area for 120 seconds.If failed to defend the Supply drop site can be destroyed by Skynet.The Supply Drop site relocates after the supply drop site is destroyed or the supply is collected.The winning team is chosen by the Supply rate (Humans) and the destruction rate (Skynet).The maximum rate is 100 or can be adjusted in a match. Survival Human Resistance is trapped at a certain place that are closed and they are vulnernable.Skynet has detected the humans and their objective is to clean the place out.The winning team is decided by survival time (Humans) and Kill Rate (Skynet) Control Area There are several area that the humans or Skynet need to be gained.Capture enemy control areas or neutral ones to win.The team with the most flags captured is the winner.If all the enemy flag is captured,a team will win. Terminators *T-600 *T-800 *T-850 *T-900 *T-1000 *T-1 *FK Reaper *HK Drone *HK Aerial *T-Infinity *T-400 *T-X *Moto Terminator *T-7T Spider Terminator *HK Tank *HK Centurion *Aerostats *T-835 *Dire Wolf *Harvester *T-70 *Spidermines *HK Silverfish Boosts/Ability Perk Humans #Quick Action :Reloads all weapons faster 30% #Iron Will :When health is above 20%,gets 10% of all stats #Resist the Machines :Gets -20% damage from Skynet's Terminators #Great War : Gets +20% damage against every enemies no matter who or what it is #Fast Hands :Every weapon gets higher fire rate. #Hang on Baby!We're coming! :If a teammate's health is below 20%,using the supply kit to the teammate will fully recharges the health instead of just 40% #No Sweat :Takes 50% less damage from Explosives #Last Stand : If you are the only one that exists from your team,gets 30% accuracy and all cover counts as full cover Skynet #Expanded Ammo Pack :All weapons get 60% more ammo #Advanced Targeting : All weapons get 40% more accuracy #Improved Endoskeleton : Terminators get +40% Defense #Emergency System : If your Terminator is nearly destroyed,weapons got recharged ammo and gains 20% health #Advanced Servomotor :Increases speed by 35% #Mimetic Pollyalloy : At the start of the match,you will spawn at the human's team but if you get hit the effect will gone (Disguise) #Titanium Enchanced engine :Deals 70% more damage #Energizer :Gets +20% of all stats including health and weapon stats. Weapons Pistols *P99 *Taurus Model 85 *.44 Magnum *Raffica *Glock *Usp 45 Assault Rifle *M16 *M14 *AK 47 *F 2000 *FN-SCAR *FAMAS *Beowulf Shotguns *SPAS 12 *Ithaca Model 35 *Remington Shotgun *Laser Shotgun *Sawed off Shotgun *Plasma Shotgun SMG Machine Pistols also count *Uzi *UMP *MP 40 *MP5 *AK 47S *P90 Explosives *RPG 7 *AT 1 *Judgement Day *Mauser M1898 *M79 *MK 19 Machine Guns *Skynet Lightweight Assaut Machine gun *M1314 Minigun *AKS *RPD *M2 *FN Minimi *Heckler and Koch MG 4 *Bren *ZB vz .26 *Madsen Machine Gun *Ultimax 100 Trivia *Although it follows Terminator 3 War of the Machines' way,it is listed as the best game of 2020 although T3 WOM is said to be the worst game ever *Also this is the first TGI game that win the best game award that is not Zombies Evolution Category:TGI Category:PS4 games Category:Online Category:Xbox One Games Category:IOS games Category:Apple Mac Games